A variety of different kinds of implantable medical devices (IMD) are known in the art, which devices may have one or more different functions, including, but not limited to: monitoring of physiological parameters; delivery of pharmacological agents; and delivery of electrical stimuli.
Many IMDs require a source of power to function. Conventional IMDs may receive power from a dedicated battery. While battery-based power sources have proven useful in the medical arts, there are drawbacks to such power sources. For instance, a fully implanted system is not easily subject to re-supply should the battery power be expended. When a medical device is powered through an externally protruding wire, there is the risk that infection may follow this wire to vulnerable areas of the body. Additionally, when implanted, the possibility of corrosion or loss of liquid battery components or exposure of solid components to the body are likely to have physiologically disadvantages results.
It would be an important advancement in the art if a robust implantable motion powered energy source could be developed.